kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
AGDI timeline
KQ2 (AGDI) Timeline from King's Quest Omnipedia Dates are derived from tombstones, books, and other in-game references and also includes approximate dates for events in the games history extrapolated from those specific dates. KQ2 (AGDI) timeline places dates between 1670s-1680s judging by Possum's age compared to her parent's deaths. Romancing the Stones Timeline *'0' :An unknown important event happened, which signifies the beginning of the dates of KQ2 (AGDI) timeline. This likely indicates the arrival of the Ancients to the world and the founding of Daventry by Legenimor. According to a book in the library the ancients arrival and the founding of Daventry occured approximately 1000 years before KQ2+, and that the war began soon after. All mages of the world would decend from the First Mages. *'C. 677' :The sword of the First King is created. Legenimor founds the kingdom. The Grand War continues to be fought. Morgeilen disappears and is thought dead (having actually become The Father), his name would not be heard by anyone for night on a millenium. During this time Legenimor attempted to give up his immortality and died. Granthithor becomes king. His defendants continued to rule the kingdom of Daventry and founded the other kingdoms if the world.Legends *'C. 707' :Approximate date that a parchment referring to Legenimor's magic was written. *'C. 727' :The approximate date that Granthithor died. *'1543' :The birth of Count Kraestromb *'1603' :The death of Count Kraestomb. *'C. 1627-1637 The statue and town library are built in the Town of Kolyma between this time. *'1645''' Caldaur and Lavidia are married. *'1646' :Death of Caldaur. Lavidia is the late stages of her pregnancy (with Herbert). :The birth of Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian *'C. 1657' :Llowh'wof writes a letter to his flock speaking of there blessings from the Spirits of the Wild, and plans to overthrow the vampiric Count Caldaur, and attain their goal. :Approximate year the land in northern Kolyma began to become corrupt, turning towards a swamp.Boatman: "Score of years..." *'C. 1660' :Approximate date that Manannan aquired a new slave (who he planned to kill within 17 years, c. 1677). *'1666' :The rich farmlands around the castle of count Caulder begins to turn into a poisoned swamp. *'1668' :Anastasia is born.Lavidia: "Shortly after her birth..." :The death of Anastasia's Parents, Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian. *'C. 1672' Frederick begins the five year application process to receive the [card. *'C. 1676' :Edward is dieing, and as is looking for an heir. Graham goes on the quest for the crown, and becomes the King of Daventry (there is some implication that Graham may be distantly related to the royal lineage of Granthithor). *'C. 1677' :Graham travels to Kolyma to save Valanice over the course of three days. :Manannan kills his current slave and begins looking for another. :Alexander and Rosella are born. Soon after Alexander is kidnapped. *'C. 1678' :Cassima is born in the Land of the Green Isles. Mordack begins to await many long years until her maturation before kidnapping her. *'C. 1694' :The three-headed dragon continues to ravage Daventry and the 17 year old Rosella is kidnapped. The Father visits daventry attempting to get Graham to pass over the Crown of the First King to him willingly (his true name 'Morgeilen' had been heard by none for nigh on a milleniumFather: "My name... my true name... has been heard by none for nigh on a millenium."). *'C. 1707' - The date of the Acension, the dark hour when the sun, moon and planets are aligned, and the one who seeks will gain the powers of Legenimor. The Father hopes that he had received the Crown of the First King in order to find 'the Item', in time for his Acension, or his prepartions will have been for naught. His Ascension would lead to him becoming the greatest ruler the world ever known since the time of the Ancients, and likely lead to the destruction of much of the world. Notes *Graham would be about fifty during the events of the acension. Its possible that the date of the Acension corresponds with events of the breaking of the Mask of Eternity, the cataclysm, as well as the scenes of Connor becoming the heir and successor to Daventry's throne upon saving the land. However, it is known that Lucreto is not Morgeillen.' *An interesting coincidence, is that the founding of Daventry and the first Withdrawal occured about one millenium before the King's Quest games, in the Companion timeline. However, in the official information the Ancients (aka Ancient Ones) existed on the world before the Withdrawal (apparently native to the universe). Misc. Dates * 810 - Alfred Chamberlain * 905 - 987 - Lefler Povince * 985 - 1015 - Rarlop Neeven * 995 - 1020 - Douglas Buckmaster * 998 - 1029 - Faith Cinders * 1017 - 1101 - Count Bartholomew Scrooge * 1175 - 1200 - Larmon Odnarb, Count Christopher Eveer * 1189 - 1232 - Charles Bucquet * 1195 - 1265 - Susanna Somnia * 1200 - 1256 - Liet O'Mielief * 1204 - 1252 - Coco Heirbool * 1226 - 1258 - Hamish Bight * 1230 - 1266 - Mary-Ann Drinkwater * 1248 - 1299 - Bridgette O'Trubbelwater * 1250 - 1273 - Rebecca Twintle * 1255 - 1300 - Samuel Ubaleeve * 1300 - 1345 - Lester Williamson * 1344 - 1411 - Jacob Scarlet * 1365 - 1415 - Judas Morton * 1370 - 1441 - Goulash Thompson * 1500 - 1510 - Kitty * 1567 - Boris and Olga Stovich * '89 - M. Douglas & K. Turner, "Casualties of the "Rose War". Notes The date when KQ2 (AGDI) takes place is extrapolated from in-game gravestones, and Possum's approximate age. Category:Timelines